


Is This Happening??

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Love Stage!!
Genre: M/M, back in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: The boys get transported back to early Japan, and they need to get out fast!





	Is This Happening??

I had a wonderful dream, where I was swimming with Ryouma and Lala-Lulu! Then my alarm clock went off when it was getting really, um, strange.   
So I woke up, but not in Ryouma’s house, or bedroom, but in a small hut. I looked around, confused about where I was. Then, I heard something near the hole/entrance was. Ryouma was standing there, with another person. They wore a sheepskin and was holding a small child. They came in and looked over me, while Ryouma just stood there. He smiled.   
The person had a high pitched voice, so I’m guessing they were a girl. She bounced the child on her lap, keeping it quiet. She walked over to me, helped me up, and guided us outside.   
Outside there was a small group of maybe 10-20 people. About 20% were children. She lead us to an old woman, maybe 80 years old. She stood from where she was, and bowed to us. We bowed back, and sat with her.   
“Hello, I am the wise woman of our tribe. Who are you?” She asks. Her voice cracked.   
“I’m Ryouma and this is Izumi. We are not from your time, miss.” Ryouma says quickly.   
“I can tell. What happens, in the future?” She asks.   
“We can’t tell, it may change with knowledge.” Ryouma answers. He must want to sound smart.   
“Wise choice.”   
She walks us to a man, maybe my age, and tells us that he can help us with what we need.  
He has short black hair, laying over his shoulder. It’s probably tangled in the wolf’s skin he’s wearing. It makes him seem intimidating.   
“Hello. We were told to come back here.” I speak up, hoping he doesn’t get mad to be disturbed.   
“I know where you’re from. 2000’s, Japan, right? I’m from the future too. I was put here to study early life. Why are you here?” I’m shocked he knows this much about us.  
“H-how do you know so much about us???”   
He just stared into the distance, like someone from one of those American movies, where the actor looks into the camera when something funny happens.   
“Sir, We-”   
“Eat this,” He suddenly bursts. “it will let you travel back to your time, but only works after you drink blood from the last surviving dinosaur. Be careful.” He walks away, in such a way that makes us not follow him.

“That was strange.” Ryouma comments as we walk somewhere far away from the tribe. We had gotten directions to go west.   
“Yea, but at least we might get back home!” I jumped at the thought. I can’t wait to see Rei again!  
We walk on, stopping at a river for a drink, then continuing forward. 

Soon, we found the last dinosaur. It was in a cave, filled with dead animals and blood. When I saw it, I fainted.   
I woke up to Ryouma sweating and pulling me to my feet. He dragged me to a bush and threw me in. What are you doing, why am I in a bush?  
“It’s mad. I tried to go in and cut it, but it wouldn’t let me.”   
“Did you ask nicely?” I drowsily said. He looked at me weirdly.   
It came out of the cave. It was a Mukawaryu, I had read about it in school.   
I went up to it and said, tiredly, “Can we use your blood to get back to our time?” It apperently knew what I was saying, and cut itself in the leg, letting some blood pour. We took it into our hands and drank. 

I woke up in Ryouma’s bed, and slowly got up. I remembered what had happened, and laughed. That can’t happen!  
Ryouma sat up next to me, and told me he had a strange dream.  
“Yea, you were in it too! We were finding a dinosaur, and you asked it for blood. Strange, right!”   
“I had the same dream, but it felt so real.” That’s when I noticed the sticky substance on my hands.   
Red.  
Blood.  
“Ryouma, let me see your hands.” I asked. He held them up to me. The same thing happened to him.   
Red blood.  
“I don’t think that was a dream, Ryouma.”


End file.
